


Buggie One-Shot Series

by Agent_Of_Something



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Romace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:15:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28912962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agent_Of_Something/pseuds/Agent_Of_Something
Summary: Just a collection of bughead one shots
Relationships: Betty Cooper/Jughead Jones
Kudos: 10





	1. Motorcycle Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was thinking that Betty in 2x01 was so scared to even ride a motorcycle but in 3x05 she drives one. So here is Jughead teaching her. Takes place in the summer between seasons 2 and 3.

Betty hasn't stopped working on Archie's case for a month straight. She barely had time to do anything that kids her age did during summer. And so her boyfriend, Jughead Jones, decided that they would do something together.

He picked her up from her house at 9 am sharp one Saturday morning. Alice and Polly were at the farm so Betty was home alone. She liked it better that way.

"Hey," her beanie clad boyfriend greeted her with a kiss as she walked up to him and looped her arms around his neck.

"Hi," she smiled.

"You ready?" He asked, handing her a helmet.

"Ready for what?" She was confused, what was he planning?

"Your lessons."

"Lessons on what?" She put the helmet on, thinking it was for her to be driven out of here with.

He knocked on the motorcycle, to her immediate refusal.

"No, Jughead. No. I refuse," she crossed her arms.

"Come on, it'll be fun. I'll be right there with you," he grabbed her hands.

"I have trouble even getting on that thing and you expect me to drive it?" She inquired, still confusing.

"That's exactly what I expect you to do, Elizabeth," he whispered huskily in her ear.

"And if I don't, Forsythe?"

"Oh you will, I will make sure of it," he kissed her cheek and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"Fine, one lesson," she sighed, relenting.

He clapped his hands, "yes! I knew you'd come around. I'll take you to a better street for this. Elm Street is not for this type of bike." He revved up the engine with her sitting behind him, clutching onto his waist tightly. The drive was short and the wind blew in her hair. When they got to their destination, a more secluded street on the boarder of the Southside, Jughead sat Betty onto the front seat.

"Ok, here's what you need to do, start the engine and push down hard with your left foot. Your foot is already where it needs to be so don't worry about that," he explained.

"I don't know if I can Jug," she shrugged.

"Yes you can. Mind over matter. Come on Betts! You can do it!" He exclaimed. She tried and tried and after her fifth try it finally worked.

"Yes! Juggie I did it!" She beamed and his blue eyes bore into her green ones.

"Yes you did. Now, rev up the engine," she did as she was told and started driving down the street. After a few feet went by, she stopped shakily with Jughead running after her.

"How was that?" She asked with a smile.

"Perfect," he lifted her helmet up to kiss her gently. These lessons continued for a week straight until finally Betty mastered her motorcycle skills. And her final test? Driving herself home with Jughead in the back.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her bare shoulder before putting his chin on it, "you got this."

"I'm more worried of my mom killing me than a accident we could get into," she looked back at him and his fingers drummed on her waist.

"Purely hypothetical. Don't think, just drive," he replied and kissed her shoulder again. She started to drive shakily until she found her groove and arrived on the house on Elm Street with the red door at 1 PM.

"So, how did you like your lessons?" He asked as he took her helmet off and lifted her onto the ground.

"They were good, but I like the instructor better," she smiled before kissing him sweetly under the summer sun.


	2. Date Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Takes in between seasons 2-3

Betty was writing in her diary when she heard a knock at her window. She smiled, all ready knowing who it was behind the glass.

She lifted the window as her Romeo leaned up and kissed her.

"Hi," she said after pulling away.

"Hey," he replied, heading into her room fully, "I'm taking you out tonight."

"Oh really? Where?" She asked.

"It's a surprise, so get ready." He had forgone his signature beanie for a button up with suspenders. Betty found herself particularly attracted to him at that moment. It reminded her of when they first had all of each other. That fateful night in the trailer.

She smiled knowingly, "okay." She donned a nice turquoise floral dress with some high heels. She had taken her hair out of her iconic and beyond reproach ponytail for a half up half down look. Applying some neutral makeup and some wedges, it only took her about fifteen minutes to get ready while Jughead was watching her with a smile.

"And done, let's go," she beamed and he came around to her and took her hands.

"You look stunning Betts," he said, twirling her around the room.

"Thank you. You look dashing Juggy," she blushed.

"Your chariot awaits Madame," he gestured to the window and she slowly climbed out of it while he came down after.

She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear and looped her arm through his as he led her to the car. He didn't drive that often and when he did he had to borrow a car. Tonight, he had borrowed Bella, Reggie's car. She had to admit, it was the perfect car for a date. He opened the passenger door for her and she slid in while he got in the driver's seat. They held hands over the center console and she knew better than to ask where they were going.

Once they got there, her eyes were closed the entire time too, to keep up the mystery. She felt him lead her out of the car and she opened her eyes to a magnificent fairytale. They were by a creek with candles and rose petals on a large picnic blanket with food from a nice restaurant in Greendale that she loved: Mystère élégant. 

"Jug, I don't know what to say, thank you," she smiled with tears in her eyes. 

"Betts, I love you. You deserve this night. It was nothing, really. You're just so amazing that I wanted to do something nice for you," he kissed her forehead and led her to the picnic blanket. They talked and laughed while they ate, kissing each other occasionally. Betty felt so light and loved. Her perfect boyfriend went out of his way to set the creek up, borrow a car, go all the way to Greendale, and buy expensive food. All for her. She was so loved and it made her feel so good.

After they finished their dessert, a Vanilla Crème Brûlée, along with their dinner of Boeuf Bourguignon, Jughead stood up.

"I have a few more surprises for you," he said.

"No, Juggie, this was plenty. You really went above and beyond," she stood up with him and shivered at the cool breeze.

He smiled and put his since discarded jacket around her shoulders before reaching into the pocket and pulling out a box. He opened it and Betty's heart melted. 

Inside was a gorgeous silver necklace with an amethyst, her birth stone, as the pendent. "Juggie.." She started but was quickly cut off.

"Let this be a reminder of our love and how we were made for each other," he said, stepping behind her and pushing her blonde waves away from her neck so he could fasten the necklace.

"I love you so much Jughead," she was tearing up again.

"I love you too," he smiled and kissed her cheek. His arms looped around her waist, turning her around as they swayed to a beat that they could only hear.

'Yeah,' Betty thought as she rested her head against his shoulder, 'it was a damn good date night.'


	3. Living For You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jughead finds out just how far Betty will go in her lies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Drug Addiction
> 
> I'm tired of the show bringing up major issues, spending two minutes on it, and then sweeping it under the rug. Betty literally has addiction and she stole drugs and nobody said a word about it after 3x01. So yeah.

Jughead was sleeping over in Betty's bed. His arms were around her and his breath fanned over her back. She smiled and then looked at the time. Looking over at her boyfriends sleeping form, she pressed a little kiss to his cheek before gently disconnecting herself from him.

She went into the bathroom and took her adderall and didn't hear Jughead wake up. But she did feel his hands coming over and taking the pill bottle out of her hand.

"One's enough, Betts," he whispered and took the second pill out of her hand.

"I was just going to put it out for later," she insisted but he shook his head.

"Bullshit, why don't you tell me what's really going on?" Despite the language, his tone was genuine and laced with worry. Betty found herself melting into his embrace as he led her to the bed.

"I'm sorry," she whispered over and over again. She couldn't hold it up anymore. The constant pressure. She had to let it out. She had to let it all out.

"For what?" He asked, rubbing her shoulders.

"I lied. I'm not going to therapy, there is no Dr. Glass, I, I, I, ss-s-sstole the drugs. I faked a medical note to get the pills Juggie," she cried into his warm chest. Everything was coming out and she had no control.

"Hey shhh it's okay, it's okay. We can fix this, you can start going to therapy. I'l be with you every step of the way," he rocked her back and forth like a baby as she was inconsolable. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. His Betty was struggling so much and he didn't even notice the toll it was taking on her.

It wasn't too late. She could still get help.

She kept whispering her apologies into Jughead until she fell back asleep. But Jughead was more worried about how much she had been lying. And about important issues no less. They were supposed to share everything. But he understood. It was part of it. She was the perfect girl next door, she wasn't meant to do stuff like this. He loved her so much, and she loved him. So he needed her to get help almost as much as she needed it for herself.

She was what he lived for. And he would be damned if he lost her again.


End file.
